Life goes on
by collegegirl23
Summary: Jadzia lives.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if Jadazia didn't die at the end of season 6.

Chapter 1

A/n: hey guys i know i started this story 8 years ago back when i was in college. I'm going to try to write more I got the idea to finish this story while watching Star trek DS9 on netflix and I now know more about the characters cause I actually didn't start watching DS9 until the end of season 6 the first episode I ever watched I believe may have been Time's Orphan. This story starts pretty much at the end of the series except of course Jadzia was not killed at the the end of season 6.

Jadazia Dax was laying in her bed next to her husband who was asleep next to her holding her around the waist. She looked at Worf as he slept she was worried about tomorrow because tomorrow she started the treatments in order for her and Worf to conceive a baby. They were many dangers of Jadazia having a baby to both her and the baby and also there were dangers to Dax.

Worf was worried more than she was and it took her quite awhile to persuade him to let her go through with it. To other people Worf appeared as a hard man not easily brought to talk to about certain things, but alone in their quarters Jadazia saw another side of the big klingnon who was her mate. Worf was who held her in the night when she had a nightmare. He was the one she loved and adored. Jadazia looked at her husband with loving eyes as he slept he snored slightly Jadazia had teased him about his snoring which he answered by saying that Klingnons do not snore. She just laughed to herself and snuggled against her mate's shoulder.

Worf grunted in his sleep and pulled her closer to himself. He was not awake but he loved to sleep with her near him.

Colonel Kira was asleep in her quarters when the doorbell went off she mumbled about getting out of bed in the middle of the night but got up to answer it. The door opened and she was shocked to see Odo at the door. He said, "hey Kira. I just couldn't stay away any longer."

Kira smiled and put her arms around his shoulders, and said, "oh its so good to see you."

Odo kissed her and said, "I missed you."

Kira said, "I missed you too."

Kira Odo went into her quarters and sat down on her bed. Kira said, "Will you stay with me tonight?"

Odo said, "yes, I still have about 20 hours before I need to converte to my gelitious state." Kira nodded and laid down on her bed with Odo next to her happy to have him back. They laid there and talked for a few hours about nothing in particular. Odo finally felt her relax next to her and go to sleep. He got up and sat there watching her sleep loving just seeing her that way. He reached into his pocket and smiled as he felt the bracelet he had bought on the way back to DS9. He planned to ask Kira to marry him the night next. He had even spoke to Quark about a Holosuite for the next night.

Worf woke up early the next morning and slipped out of bed without waking his mate. She was not on duty today and Worf did not want to wake her this early. She had to go to an appointment with Bashir this morning at 10. Worf had felt her moving around last night knowing she was having trouble sleeping. Worf took a sonic shower and got dressed in his uniform. Jadazia was still asleep as he left for duty in ops. Kira was smiling from ear to ear about something what Worf did not know but took his place at tactical. He was suprised when Odo came in and smiled that was what Kira was so happy about Odo had come back.

Odosaid, "Colonel Kira I'm here to report duty and wish to ask to continue my duties as Security chief."

Kira said, "As long as there is no objections from the acting Security Chief, Commander Worf."

Worf said, "of course not ma'am."

Kira said, "well constable welcome back aboard."

Odo said, "thank you Colonel I will go to my office now. I hope I will find it in order."

Kira smiled at him and said, "You should find as you left it. Good to have you back Constable."

Odo said, "thank you Colonel."

Kira said, "Its Commander now Odo. Bajor offically joined the Federation last week and all of the malitia were given Starfleet field commissions im a Commander."

Odo nodded and said, "I thought I saw more starfleet uniforms than normal on my way up."

Kira nodded and said, "well I'm sure theres plenty for you to catch up with in your office. We have a senior staff meeting at 1300 hours you'll meet the rest of the new senior staff members than."

Odo nodded and said, "yes mam. Can I talk to you in your office for a few minutes?"

Kira looked up at him and than said, "yes you can."

Odo and Kira headed into her office cause since the departure of Captain Sisko Kira had been considered the commanding officer of DS9. Odo said, "Nerys I just wanted to make sure you were available for dinner tonight. I made a reservation for a holosuite with Quark. I have a surprise for you."

Kira said, "yeah I have no plans."

Jadzia woke up late that morning. She turned over in bed and saw that Worf had already left for duty. She looked over at the chorometer and saw that it was nearly 900 hours. She got up quickly and dressed in her uniform for she had an appointment at 930 with Julian. After the attack on her in the Bajoran temple, Julian felt that she needed to giive her body time to recover from the attack. Dukat had almost killed her that day and her body went quite an ordeal since than. After that Worf and Jadzia also decided to wait until after the war to have a baby as well. Now the war was over and it was time to think of other things.

A/n: I hope you like this rewrite of the first chapter. Thoughts, ideas suggestions I'm always open for them. Please Review.


	2. Chapter 2

What if

Chapter 2

Jadzia walked into the infirmry to find Julian working on some research. She said, "sorry I'm late Worf decided to let me sleep in I guess cause I didnt even realize he left."

Julian looked up and said, "Its alrite. Does Worf not want to be here with you?"

Jadzia sighed and said, "Julian I don't understand why but since the incident with Dukat Worf has been more reluctant about letting me go through this. He knows me and Dax are completely healed from the attack but he has become more protective of me since that incident too."

Julian said, "Is he against it Jadzia cause I don't feel comfortable going forward here if he is against this."

Jadzia said, "not totally against it he says if its what I want than hes fine with it though if he tries to treat me like a china doll the whole time I'm pregnat I'll kill him."

Julian said, "well you'll both probably need to show some restraint during your pregnacy I mean least one of yall are in here with sumthing broken once a week and I know its not all from exercising in the holosuite."

Jadzia said, "your just a little jealous or maybe lonely when's Ezri supposed to be back from trill."

Julian sighed as they discussed Ezri Tigan his girlfriend and the station's counselor. He said, "2 more days."

Ezri Tigan had been assigned to DS9 not long after Jadzia been attacked cause Garak kept having claustrophobic attacks so bad he couldn't work on decoding messages. After treating him, Sisko had asked to stay on cause with the war there was alot of people on the station that needed her services. After the war ended, she had taken an extended shore leave to visit her family on Trill. She now had been gone for 2 months and Julian was getting restless for her. She and Jadzia had became close friends theyre were not many Trill serving in starfleet despite the fact it was apart of the Federation so Jadzia had taken the oppurnity to get to know a fellow Trill though Ezri was unjoined and having chosen not to become a joined trill.

They both looked up and were surprised when Worf entered the infirmry. He came over to Jadzia and said, "I changed my mind I want to be here with you."

Jadzia nodded and kissed him as Julian said, "alrite lets get u up on the exam table Jadzia. I'm gonna take a blood sample and give u a injection. I'll do this once every two weeks until you get pregnat."

Worf said, "Dr. Bashir whats the dangers of her carrying a half-klingnon baby."

Julian said, "not much different than a human woman carrying a half-klingnon child Worf. Honestly Jadzia should for the most part be fine. She will probably be unable to go full term and definately will have to have a c-section to deliver but thats it."

Jadzia said, "why a c-section?"

Julian said, "its cause of the baby's forehead ridges and the size its more than likely to be a klingnon baby at birth is usually between 10 and 14 pounds. Which is the reason you probably wont be able to go full term it be to much on both you and Dax. You will probably deliver a month or 6 weeks early. Klingnon women are usually larger and built to carry bigger babies you are not."

Worf nodded and looked down at his wife, his mate, his parmachkai he loved her like no other and she wanted a baby and so did he honestly. He said, "alrite I agree to try this Jadzia."

Jadzia smiled and said, "thank you."

Julian took a blood sample from Jadzia and than gave her an injection in her neck. He said, "you may feel a little light headed at times and get a little bit more agressive as well if you have any other syptoms let me now. Also you may have a few strange cravings cause of the amount of Klingnon hormones I'm giving you."

Jadzia got down from the table and said, "thank you Julian. Strange cravings good thing I like Klingnon food than."

Worf said, "She's gonna be alright though right."

Julian nodded and said, "She'll be fine Worf don't worry and when she gets pregnat I will monitor her and the baby closely."

Jadzia and Worf left the infimary and headed back to their quarters before Worf had to go back to duty. Jadzia kissed her husband quickly outside their door and said, "Julian told me we need to show a little more restraint when we get pregnat in the sex deptartment he said we dont fool him. He knows everytime one of comes in their with some kind of injury it isnt always because of the holosuite."

Worf laughed and said, "mmmm I don't know if I can you are always making me want you."

Jadzia kissed him again and said, "you better get back to ops I'll see you after your shift."

Worf said, "We have a senior staff meeting at 1300 hours so you'll see me before that."

Jadzia said, "I don't remeber their being a senior staff meeting schelduled today when this happend."

Worf said, "When Odo returned last night."

Jadzia said, "What Odo's back?"

Worf nodded and said, "you should have seen the grin on Kira's face when he walked into Ops this morning."

Jadzia kissed Worf again and said, "You better get back to duty. I'll see you at the staff meeting and than when you get home tonight we'll get started working on our baby alright."

Worf grinned and grabbed his wife and pulled her against him. He growled low in her ear and said, "thats not work thats one the best parts of marriage."

Jadzia laughed and pushed her husband back and said, "you better get back to duty before we wind up in our bed and Kira has to send somebody looking for you."

Worf said, "alrite alrite I'm going."

Jadzia gave him one more quick kiss before he left as she watched him for a minute before heading into their quarters. She went to the replicator and ordered some gogh for lunch. She only had about an hour before time for the senior staff meeting so she finished eating and got ready for the meeting.


End file.
